Return
by jaley
Summary: Edward leaves. After 100 years Bella returns to Forks but an old flame is back as well. Read and do the honor of reviewing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Yes I am jealous. **

**Authors Note: **

**This is my first Fan Fic. I would love reviews so I am not discouraged. Please try and sugarcoat as much as possible. If you would like me to continue this story tell me. Thank you!**

Bella's POV

"Surprise." No, no, no, no I told them I didn't want a good-bye party. Yet here it was. Shock was visibly formed on my face. I looked around and there was the huge chocolate cake with the words _Good Luck_ written on it in red. I had spent five years here and I kept aging without it being shown on my face. I still looked eighteen. It was about time I moved on but I would miss my friends here. Working for the music agency had been fun but I don't think I was going to miss it. It had been my what fifteenth job in over the last hundred years. Moving on seemed right I don't think I look over twenty-eight.

"Isabella, come here and hug me." Martin had been my friend since I first arrived at the agency. He was taller than me by three inches and I think the only male who didn't want to bed me. Of course having acquired a taste for the average male will shy you away from females, which brought on a friendship. He was one of the few males in my _new_ life that I had been able to open up too. He knew everything about me. Well not necessarily everything but close. I had talked to him about Edward and what he had done to me. The heartache I _endured_…as much as it pains me still _endure._

"Well now, leaving the big apple doesn't seem to be affecting you at all." He let go of me and held my arm. The good thing about New York is that the pollution allows me to walk around during sunlight hours without being noticed. It forms sort of a protection cloud if you will.

"You know I'm going to miss you." I gave him my best smile and how did he repay me. Leaving me defenseless as groups of people all hugged me and said their good-byes. I was going to miss him. Martin could always make me smile whenever he noticed I was depressed. In return I always lured men in his direction. He enjoyed my company when a cute guy came into the picture.

After the small party we returned to work and the day went on like usual. Before I walked out the door a pair of hands stopped me.

"So pincushion where are you off to? You never did tell me." Martin asked curiosity dripping from his mouth with every word.

"Somewhere I haven't been in a while."

"Which is?" I didn't want to tell him I wanted to go back to Forks.

"Seattle." I lied.

"What's in Seattle?"

"A better job." That sounded like a good response.

"You mean to tell me your cheating on me." He placed his hand on his chest in a grand gesture to bring effect to his words.

"You have been a great boss and I'll miss you terribly. I just have a different future playing in my head for me."

"This future doesn't involve the music industry?"

"No. I'm sorry. I love to write and a publishing company gave me a job so I have decided to go." Another lie.

"Fine. Follow your dreams and leave me behind."

"Thanks." I teased.

He walked away and let me leave. I got in my car and noticed my eyes were losing their topaz color. Everything was packed at my house and I wasn't leaving until night so I decided to go hunt.

I had been able to get a deer. It didn't satisfy me completely but hey I would be driving back to Forks so I could stop at a couple of places along the way. I reached my apartment and everything was in boxes. The only thing that wasn't covered in cardboard was the furniture. I didn't want to keep it so I just left it for the next person who came along. I loaded everything in my car said good-bye to my tenant then drove off to Martin's apartment.

When I reached his apartment I was greeted with a hug and then shoved in.

"So what time are you leaving so I can now how many hours I have before I lose my babe magnet forever."

"Two."

"Let's go to a club." He said with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"No I have a long drive ahead of me and if you don't mind I'd rather just watch a movie and then leave."

"Fine." He added a sigh to show his disappointment. "How about a classic?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

We watched the movie without so much as a word. At the end we hugged said our good-byes one last time and then I walked out the door. Out of his life.

The drive wasn't long three days. I arrived at Forks and I had almost forgotten how cloudy this place was. The woman whom I had bought Charlie's house from was waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Cope. Nice to finally meet you." She let out her hand and I took it.

"Thank you. You must be Mary Cadman."

"Yes. Are you alone? I thought you were coming with you father? He signed for everything." My father was actually just Angel. Well named too. He was a vampire I had meet in Barcelona. Whenever I needed him he would come and help. Since I had decided to go back to high school he posed as my father to buy the house. About thirty years ago we lived together in Canada however that was short lived. We each had our own _diet_.

"Well he is bringing the truck with our stuff and he got delayed by traffic. I reached this place first but he'll be here in an hour or so." I gave her the most innocent smile I managed to make. Angel was coming just for a week to help me through the transition of being here again and convincing people I didn't live alone. I was expecting him tomorrow morning.

"Well let me show you around the house. It will take about fifteen minutes then I'll leave you."

We walked in and she gave me a tour of the house. It was not needed I remembered the house though remembering Charlie was difficult. I knew he was my father but I couldn't really place a picture in my head. To be honest I remembered very little. The Cullen's I couldn't forget my mother was in my mind but after that it was blurry. I can't remember ever having friends as a human. When Mary was done talking she handed me the keys.

The tour was done. I ran up to my room and sat on the ground. Everything I remembered suddenly came rushing into my head. The happiness and the sorrow fought within my mind and it took everything I had to not let myself collapse on the ground. I just stood there taking it all in. There was a knock on the door and I was pulled from my trance. I left my room and made my way to the door.

"Hello love." Angel smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. **

**Authors Note**

**I don't know if this story is good or bad so I need reviews to tell me whether I should coninue it or not. I want at least five. If I get them I will write the next chapter if not then I guess stopping it is my only alternative.**

* * *

Bella's POV

_The tour was done. I ran up to my room and sat on the ground. Everything I remembered suddenly came rushing into my head. The happiness and the sorrow fought within my mind and it took everything I had to not let myself collapse on the ground. I just stood there taking it all in. There was a knock on the door and I was pulled from my trance. I left my room and made my way to the door._

"_Hello love." Angel smiled at me._

"Daddy!" I yelled and he just laughed.

"I can see I was missed."

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic was unbearable. How have you been holding up?" I probably looked like a mess right now.

"Not so great but I'm surviving." I smiled knowing that he could see through my pretenses.

"Right. Well now since I'm here first thing first. What is our story?"

"You worked as a temp in an orphanage saw me and couldn't leave me there. After I became your daughter we moved to California. We decided to move because you are an artist and wanted to explore the landscapes of America."

"So basically I'm a hippie with no job that wanted to see the country scenery." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yes that about sums it up." I laughed and he just hugged me.

"What are you planning to do with the house?"

"Green walls in the living room with two long couches. Kitchen will be turned into a library and the dinning room into a music room. My room um…light gray walls…huge bed with black sheets… white carpet. Your room I have no idea and bathroom will be blue. With that said I think we need to go to Seattle and buy everything we need."

"Fine."

We used his car and on the way we talked about everything we had done from the moment we split to our drive to Seattle. I was trying to put off the conversation I knew he wanted to have until the last possible minute. We walked from store to store talking about my last job and his as well. We argued when I noticed he was looking for something to eat in the city.

"If you are going to stay with me for a week then you are going to have to drink animal blood while you are here." I said a low growl building in my chest when I noticed he was about to talk to a young girl no more than 25.

"I can't. You know how hard it is to go vegetarian when you have eaten _meat_ your whole life." He pouted. It's times like these I felt I was the parent figure in the relationship instead of him.

"Listen I know you can do it. Just as long as you are here then after you can do whatever you want but you can't tell me anything about it."

"Fine." He grunted and we walked to the car. The drive back would be shorter taking into account that everyone was probably home and enjoying their diner. That and the fact I would speed like crazy. Then the moment I dreaded came.

"Would you leave if Edward and the other Cullen's returned to Forks?" He asked knowing my answer.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Figures. Only you would be uncertain. After everything they did to you and the people responsible for your death you still love them."

"Hey I don't want to know about your love life you don't get the right to invite yourself into mine." I was getting irritated so my voice was a bit higher than usual.

"I'm your father." He said in a cheery tone.

"Right now you are more like a meddling big brother so can we not talk about this anymore." I practically yelled at him.

"You still love him. You haven't been able to let him go. That's why it pains you to talk about it." His words stabbed me.

"He doesn't love me. He never did that's why he left. The last time we saw each other was in the woods and he mad sure to tell me he didn't love me. He wanted me to move on." If I could cry I would be balling right now.

"You haven't though. Look at you this guy really messed you up."

"Fine. Stop. We are not having this conversation again?"

"What if they are here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Then we will see what happens." I stared at the road. "Now lets go home and redo the place. It has to be done before midnight or else I won't get enough sleep. I have school tomorrow you know." I teased trying to lighten the mood in the car.

Edward's POV

In the years following Bella's absence I have been lost. When I left I thought it was for the best. To allow her a life a human life the way it should be. That day she believed me, every word I said. How could she? I saw it in her eyes. The pain I caused her almost destroyed me. Somehow I don't know how I managed to leave before I told her the truth.

After just three months I came back. Nothing I did allowed me to forget about her. Alice saw me going to Forks so the whole family moved back. When I got there Carlisle told me of Bella's death. She promised she wouldn't do anything reckless and yet she had gone into the woods by herself. Bella my Bella had died. I couldn't go to her grave it was just too painful but I did go to her room. I stayed there the entire night after finding out. He scent no longer as potent but there was a small trace. Charlie didn't change anything, maybe because he hadn't come to terms that his daughter was gone and wouldn't return. She was gone.

I couldn't stay in Forks not after that. We left. Traveled a lot. I wasn't the same. Not after her death. I was empty. My family tried to help but I was changed. I couldn't kill myself and I certainly couldn't sneak off to Italy. My family never left me alone. Even when I hunted I couldn't do it alone someone was always there. It took almost twenty years to reassure them that I wouldn't kill myself. Bella. I had never intended to promise her I wouldn't seek the Volturi but she had made her sentiments known. Now I wouldn't dare do anything I know would upset Bella.

After all this time we had been here for a year now. Everywhere I am and everything I saw reminded me of Bella in some form or another. The meadow our meadow is still the same. Time is running out however school starts in two hours and I want to hunt before I go.

I opened the door and was attacked by Alice.

"Hurry up and change for school." She practically shoved me up to my room.

"What's the rush?"

"I don't know. Something has changed."

"What did you see?" I asked unmoved.

"That's the thing. I didn't see anything I just have this feeling."

"Fine let me change and then we could head off for school."

I took longer than usual. Something had changed. I don't know what but something is different. Oh well. I believe it's time to once again relish in the knowing that another teacher will say something that I have already heard so many times before. I went downstairs and everyone was ready to leave.

The first few classes passed just like every other day and then the bell rang that signaled the start of lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and then I smelled it freesia. It couldn't be. I opened the door and saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Am I sad I am not Stephenie Meyer and that I don't own Edward. **

**Yes. Extremely. **

**Authors Note: Thank you to the people that reviewed you guys are sweet. Um well my sister is getting married and I'm the maid of honor. Gag. So I wanted to finish this story in order to concentrate on my sister's insane demands. I will try and write a new chapter everyday this week and make them a little longer than usual in order to finish faster. However that does not mean I don't want reviews so please. Thank you they make me happy.**

Bella's POV

"Finally done!" I announced with great enthusiasm knowing that the housework had been completed.

"Yes and it took most of the night. You better get ready school starts in one hour. I don't want my daughter being late on her first day." We shared a small laugh and I went up stairs trying to figure out the weather so I could know what to wear.

It was cloudy like usual but no chance for rain. I wore a long purple v-neck shirt with short sleeves and black jeans. I wore black boots in case there was a change in the weather and it did rain. I said good-bye to my father and left to school.

I pulled up to the parking lot and got out of my car. Not much had changed. I walked up to the office and behind the desk was an elderly looking woman. Her hair was a light brown with gray spread through it.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Cope. I'm here to pick up my class schedule," I smiled and she took a step back but then began to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Marten. Welcome to Forks H.S. This is you class schedule," she handed me a pink slip some things never change, "this is a map of the school and make sure your teachers sign you slip bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Of course, thank you." I walked out of the office and I began to look at my schedule. Trigonometry first period with Mr. Mewes, Spanish followed with Ms. Diaz, English with Mrs. Stein. Lunch was something I was looking forward to I was sure by that time I would want a break. After government came Biology and then P.E. Why was I always left with P.E. at the end. The first bell rang which means I only had ten minutes to get to my class.

I hadn't been to school in a while and I was disappointed… nothing had changed.

The teachers dragged on about subject matters I already knew. I was hoping for a miracle but seeing as I wouldn't be getting one I resumed to concentrate on whatever the teacher was saying. During my English class I was forced to pair up with a girl who just didn't seem to be able to stay quiet. She reminded me of someone I just couldn't remember. By the end of the class she was still rambling on about something but then a boy walked right up to us and introduced himself after greeting Sarah.

"So do you want to sit with us or have you made lunch plans with someone else?" Gabriel asked. He was sweet with short black hair and hazel eyes.

"I think my schedule is open," I replied.

"Good come with us." He took me by the arm into the cafeteria. I tried to remember the last time I was here but only bits and pieces came to me. I was dragged to a table with two girls and another guy. Mary was a tall blonde with blue eyes Joseph was bigger than Gabriel and buffer he had light brown hair and brown eyes. Alex was the shortest of the girls with long black hair and brown eyes. She was sitting next to Joseph and he had his arm around her.

"So when did you move here?" Mary asked naturally curious.

"Yesterday."

The door to the cafeteria flew open and I smelled something not human. I turned my head and saw him.

"Bella" he whispered.

No. I wasn't ready to see him. To make matters worse the rest of his family showed up.

"Bella!" Alice screamed and made her way toward me. She was about to hug me but I stopped her. Her face held sadness and I walked past all of them to try and get away. I was aware of the confused stares I was receiving from the people I had sat down earlier.

"Bella…. how …I…" he came close trying to reach for my hand. I pulled away before he succeeded.

"Don't" I turned to leave but he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and turned me around. I wanted to react but was taken by surprise when his lips came down to rest on mime. He kissed me and I didn't protest. His lips were on mine moving hungrily and mine were doing the same. Wait. What was I doing? He left me and broke my heart. I had to stop this.

Then his lips were gone and I opened my eyes. He was twenty feet away from me. There was a barrier and he couldn't come closer. The same one that had appeared when I first met Angel I never thought that it would happen again, I guess I was wrong. He was looking at me with apparent shock on his face. The bell rang and I left for my next class. Leaving Edward behind.

I walked into my government class and half of the students were already in their seats. I handed my slip to the teacher and took my seat. I put my book down and Alice walked through the door looking at me. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella." She looked up at me hurt still apparent in her eyes from lunch. I stayed quiet and she continued.

"How did this happen?"

"What do you care?"

"Bella, we love you _all_ of us."

"Sure that's why you left."

"We left to protect you Bella we wanted you…Edward wanted to keep you safe."

"You failed. Now I think we should pay attention to the lesson." I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but my mind was somewhere else. Why did he kiss me? He doesn't love me so why? I just…what am I doing? The bell brought an end to my rant. I stood up with Alice behind me she grabbed my wrist, "Just listen to him," she begged.

The next two periods were spent the same way as the last. He had kissed me. Just like when I was human except with more force and something else I didn't want to recognize.

The bell rang and I went to the office to return my slip. The parking lot was almost empty. I was walking to my car and was stopped by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Please move." I tried not to show my irritation.

"Sorry Bells, we can't do that. You know how my brother is so bossy." Emmett chuckled and Rosalie just glared at him.

"Please Emmett let me pass."

"_Isabella_, you need to talk to Edward."

"_Rose_ you need to move," my tone was sharper than what it had been.

"Bella." A voice whispered from behind me. I didn't want to turn.

"Bella please." He continued and I did. I saw him his eyes pitch black. If we could cry I'm sure he would be now.

"You're alive. How are you alive? I thought you were dead. Bella, _my_ Bella" He moved closer and I moved back.

"I'm not your Bella." I turned my back to him and started for my car when Jasper and Alice blocked my way.

"Let me go home" I was losing my cool and I didn't want to face this.

"Bella please just listen to us." Jasper was pleading. No doubt trying to calm me down but that doesn't work on me anymore. His face grew aggravated finally realizing his power wouldn't be able to affect me.

"What's the matter Jasper can't make me happy." I spat at him. "Let me leave." I looked around trying to see if anyone was watching and ran past Rosalie. I reached my car and Edward was next to me.

"Please Bella," he begged. Once again the same barrier appeared and they were all pushed away. I jumped in my car leaving them all behind.

I reached home and Angel was waiting for me. He was sitting in the middle of the library with a book on his lap.

"So how was your first day?" A smile grew more pronounced on his face. After I didn't answer his smile faded and then he turned serious. "What happened what's wrong?"

"They're here." I fell on the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry. What did you do what did you say?"

"I ran just like a coward."

"What did they say?"

"Very little. Alice said they wanted me to be safe and that they love me."

"Safe huh. That didn't last to long but at least now not many people can hurt you. What else happened?"

"He kissed me." I tried to hide my face.

"He kissed you." He was shocked.

"Yes."

"Did you pull away?"

"Something like that."

"What did you do?"

"Remember when we fought the first time we met each other?" He nodded. "Well another barrier appeared and he flew back. Then after school they didn't let me get in my car. The barrier appeared when he tried to stop me from leaving and they all flew back."

"So are we staying?" I looked at him and he spoke again. "I'll go start to pack our things."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I am not Stephenie Meyer Blah Blah Blah**

Edwards POV

"How did she do that?" Emmett's voice rang behind me. I turned around and they were all taken aback by what Bella had done. What had Bella done?

_I don't see why you made us move The one thing you tried to protect her from caught up to her_. Alice looked furious I've never seen her like this before.

"I know and now I want to know how it happened." The other's stared at us realizing we were holding our own private conversation.

_There's only one way. _I nodded my head there wasn't any time to lose. What if she refused she had done it already, twice to be exact. I gazed in the direction she had sped off and felt a hand on my shoulder.

_You need to talk to her. I don't know why I just know you need to go now. _I got in my car and my family mimicked my moves. I didn't stop them. Maybe if we all went she would listen to me. We drove to the old Swan residence.

The house looked the same. I made my way to the front door along with my family. Alice rang the doorbell and we waited for someone to open the door. It did but the person on the other side wasn't the one I was hoping to see. It was a man. He was taller than me by three inches. His brown hair looked like a mess. Then I noticed he had red eyes. What would Bella be doing with him?

"Hi is Isabella Swan here?" Alice asked.

"She is unavailable right now why don't you come back later." _So these must be the infamous Cullen's._

"Yes, we are." I informed him. He looked taken aback.

"Seeing as how you just read my mind I'm guessing you must be _the_ Edward Cullen. I expected someone much more charming." He laughed and I let out a small growl. He continued, "Well since my laugh seems to be offending you I'll stop. As for Bella she's upstairs and packing. I'm sure you know why? I told her there was a chance that you could be here. Does she listen? No, what teenager ever listens to their parents."

"Parents." Jasper asked.

"Father to be accurate. Or brother depends on the situation and the story we use." He paused and then looked at Alice. "You have to be the adorable pixie."

She smiled and then answered, "Yes, I am. So are you going to invite us in or are we going to have to stand outside all day."

"If it were up to me you would be inside already. Unfortunately this happens to be to much for Isabella at the moment so if you don't want to fly away again I suggest you leave." _Poor guy he seems to really miss her._

"Yes I do. I know what I did to her and you have no idea how much it hurt me to leave her. I just want to talk to her." I was pleading now.

"I'm sorry I really am. This is Isabella's decision not mine. I can advice her what to do but whether she will do it or not is all on her. I told her to speak to you see why exactly you left. She however seems convinced you don't love her. Which is why we are moving."

"Moving!" I managed to choke out.

"Yes moving." It was Bella. She looked just as beautiful as always except a little more durable now.

"Bella please listen to me…"

"Why so you could take me to the woods again and tell me you never loved me." She was furious I could see that.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Leave. All of you just go." She was walking back up the stairs.

I took a step forward and was blocked. Emmett's hand had moved to my chest. _She needs space little brother give it to her. We will come back in an hour let her process all this. If you don't she'll just keep pushing you away. _Since when did Emmett become so perceptive?

I sighed and made my way back to the home with my brothers. This was far from over. I don't care how long it takes Bella will forgive me. Even if I have to beg and stay on my knees for the rest of my life I need her with me.

Bella's POV

What were they thinking? They can't expect everything to return to normal, well as normal as it can get, after so many years. I crashed on the couch after their visit.

"Isabella, why won't you talk to him? I saw how he looked at you."

"You can't be serious."

"You still love him and as far as I could tell he still loves you."

"I'm going to hunt." I did not want to continue this conversation.

"I'll go with you. I'm getting thirsty." I raised my eyebrow. "I'll settle for a deer."

"Fine." I sighed.

We ran into the forest and searched for our meal. I sniffed the air and made my way to the smell. Angel was right behind me. We stopped and saw the deer. A growl erupted from his chest and he attacked. I followed once the pack was riled up. We feed and then disposed of the carcasses.

"Ready to go home?" Angel was at my side smiling.

I didn't say anything and just ran. Angel was following me not sure where we were going. After a few minutes I realized I was outside the Cullen house. I stopped and felt Angel's arm around my shoulder.

"So this I'm guessing is the Cullen Manor."

"You are guessing correctly."

"Are you just going to stand there?" I didn't answer so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along until we were at the door. He knocked and I wanted to run. No I couldn't keep running I had to face them. I needed some closure and then I would be able to move on. If I had a functioning heart it would be beating insanely right now. The door flew open and Carlisle stood in front of me with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer but I am excited about tomorrow.**

* * *

Bella's POV

_The door flew open and Carlisle stood in front of me with a huge grin on his face. _

I had to be civil after all wasn't it me who decided to show up at their front door. I'm tired of running away from them. I will never have peace if I don't confront them now.

"Bella, it's great to see you again." Carlisle interrupted my train of thought.

"It's great to see you to Carlisle." He leaned in and hugged me then his attention turned to Angel.

"Who is this?"

"Carlisle this is Angel. Angel this is Carlisle. Angel is family."

"Well in that case it's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and Carlisle escorted us inside.

"Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella is here." Seconds later the rest of the family joined us in the living room.

"Bella dear it's good to see you again," Esme hugged me and took a seat next to Carlisle. The rest were all seated and Angel had taken a place next to me. We were facing them. So the inquisition was about to begin.

"So tell us what have you been up to?" Same old Carlisle trying to lighten the mood I laughed inwardly.

"Not much. If I don't work then I enroll in high school. We have to keep a very low profile you know." Angel's laughter filled the tense air.

"Who is he?" Edward asked.

"I'm Angel." I laughed and smiled at Angel.

"Tell us about yourself Angel." Alice said no doubt trying to make everyone feel more comfortable.

"What's there to say?"

"Everything we know nothing of you."

"I have lived a very dull life."

"I'd still like to hear it."

"You were right this one is spunky." I laughed, "Just tell them your story."

"Fine." He sighed and began the story. "I was born in England around 1584. My life was that of any regular commoner. The most interesting thing that happened to me was during my twenty sixth birthday. I was celebrating with friends when I met a man. He seemed innocent enough at the time so we invited him to have a couple of drinks with us. I can't remember much after that. However I do remember those three horrid days and all the pain they brought along with them. When I woke up the same man was sitting next to me. He never told me his name and I have never seen him since but before he left he cleared up everything and told me in more detail what I was. I spent a lot of time alone. Just roaming."

He paused and then looked at me. I nodded and assured him he could tell our story.

"About thirty years ago I went to a club. As I was leaving I noticed this girl here next to me. Some creep was harassing her so I decided to help." He smiled at me.

"So you put your arm around me and kiss me." I interrupted and I heard Edward release a small growl. Angel laughed and continued.

"Don't worry Romeo she's all yours." I lowered my head.

"So what happened after the kiss?" Rosalie asked.

"Well she pushed me off of her and then drove off. I hadn't come across one of our kind in such a long time so I decided to run after her. I knocked on her door and walked in. After what seemed the longest argument I tried to get up and she made me fly. Of course it lead to a fight. The only reason we stopped was because her friend came to cry on her shoulder."

"If she hadn't you'd be dead by now." I laughed and he joined in. The Cullen's were looking at us as if we were crazy.

"So how did a fight lead to this…whatever this is?" Jasper asked with curiosity.

"I didn't let her throw me out of her house. She gave up eventually and we talked without any fist being thrown. We became good friends. I passed as her father or older brother a few times when she wanted to go back to school."

"Why are you're eyes red?" Emmett asked rather bluntly.

"I don't tend to keep in line with your diet. I have tried in the past because of Isabella and I keep her diet when we live together or else arguments ensue but outside of that I embrace my destiny. It's hard and I can't believe you have all kept it going for so long."

"It's easier with time." Carlisle added. "So Bella tell me about this power that you have."

"I don't really know that much about it. I just know that if I don't want you near me this barrier comes up and you fly away and then you can't get near me. The first time it happened was with Angel. He kept trying to come near me and then he flew backwards and whenever he tried to come near me again he wasn't able to. It was as if there was an invisible wall in between us and he couldn't reach me. Then it happened again with Edward and then the rest of you."

"Do you mind doing something for me Bella?"

"Sure what."

"I think we should all go outside."

We walked out the door into the clearing they had in their backyard.

"Now what exactly are we doing out here?" I asked Carlisle.

"I wanted to try something. Please make a circle around Bella. I want everyone to attack her. When they do Bella you have to try and stop them all. Do you understand?"

"Why I'm doing this no. What I have to do yes." They formed the circle Carlisle asked.

"Ok everybody now."

I saw seven figures running towards me and I didn't want to get hurt I needed to be safe. The next thing I knew they were all fifty feet away from me.

"Alice try and see what she will do." I heard Carlisle in the distance.

"I can't see anything."

"Jasper try and cheer her up."

"I can't."

"Emmett take a couple steps forward."

He did as instructed and was thrown into the air. He landed a couple of feet away from his family.

"Bella please come here."

I walked towards Angel who was standing next to Carlisle. I took his hand and everything seemed to be fine No one was really hurt. Well maybe Emmett's ego but everything was fine.

"Amazing." Carlisle exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Bella it seems your mind has developed a protection of some kind." I just stared at him and I guess he saw the confused look I had so he began again. "When you were human Bella your mind protected you from Edwards power. However it did not protect you from Jasper's or Alice's because theirs had to do with your body. Now as a vampire your mind has grown stronger and has allowed you to expand that protection. When you are inside that barrier no one can touch you. It only shows up though when you think you're in trouble so under an attack you would be fully protected. I don't think there is anything that can touch you unless you wish other wise."

"So what you're saying is I'm as close to indestructible as you can get."

"Yes. It's amazing I've never met anyone with that kind of power."

"I think we should go inside before people get curious and wonder what it is we are doing out here. We aren't that quiet." A smile was splattered across Esme's face.

We made our way back inside the living room. I sat down on the couch with Angel next to me. The family had taken their previous positions.

"Well I thing Edward and Bella have things to discuss so why don't we give then their privacy." Alice stood up and the rest of the family followed her out. I stood up about to take Angels hand in mine so we could leave but another hand caught mine instead.

"Please Bella. Just listen to me."

I didn't want to but I knew I had to. We needed to get things cleared up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this is a really short chapter but I didn't have much time anyway enjoy I promise the next chapter will be the longest one yet. **_

_**Jalila**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing yes it does make me sad.** _

_I didn't want to but I knew I had to. We needed to get things cleared up_.

He pulled me by the arm and placed me next to him on his piano stool. His fingers lightly traced over the keys and then he began to play. My lullaby. I stared at him while he played. I remember the first time I had heard it. In fact we were in the same position back then as we are in now. The song finally came to an end. He looked at me and I didn't know what to say. What could I say? _Hey great to see you Edward I know you broke my heart and left me here to rot but I still love you. _Ugh the silence was growing and I was getting impatient.

"I…I'm…how…when?" This was the first time he was at a loss for words. I looked into his eyes. Huge mistake I could see the guilt that was taking over and something else… relief maybe pleasure.

"You know in order for me to answer something I have to know the question."

"I'm sorry…for everything. When I left I didn't know the mess I was leaving behind. You deserve more than this miserable condemned life. I gave you up even though it felt like I tore my heart out so you could have the possibility of living a danger free human life," was he joking was that the only reason he left to let me live a full human life. That can't be possible he broke my heart and left me all alone because he wanted me to stay human. We talked about it before but I never thought that he would chose to leave me That was my decision to make as well, not that it mattered now, I could feel the pent up frustration trying to escape. Then he said what I have been waiting to hear for the past century. "I love you. Please Bella…" I cut him off I didn't want to hear anymore.

"You broke my heart Edward."

"I know I truly am a monster." He interrupted me without listening to everything I wanted to say.

"Listen please." He stayed quiet so I took that as a yes. "I know why you left now and I guess you thought that was a sufficient reason. To me now standing here being able to resist blood and fighting off the loneliness I've felt for years it seems like the worst thing in the world. I loved you I truly did and you decided to end it because you weren't happy being what you are. You wanted me to live a carefree human life. Even if I hadn't turned into _this_ that would have been impossible. 'It will be as if I'd never existed' that's what you promised right. What you don't realize is how big of an impact you had on my life. I would have carried you in my heart forever. I don't think anyone else could have made me happy. If there was someone else out there that could have made me happy they wouldn't have had an opportunity because you were engraved in me. That night when you told me you didn't love me anymore I was set on what the rest of my life would be and all I saw was misery."

I stopped I couldn't talk anymore. It was hurting too much. Instead I looked at him the pained expression he had on his face nearly destroyed me right there. I wanted to take everything back tell him I didn't mean any of it but, I couldn't bring myself to speak. I tried but no words came out.

"After leaving you I tried to forget about you Bella." I couldn't look at him so I stared at the ground. He continued none the less, "It was difficult extremely difficult. I convinced myself it was the only way to save you from what we are. I didn't want to damn your soul. You are far too valuable. However, I realized I wouldn't see you again I broke down. All I did was mope and think about you. The way you blushed when you were embarrassed, how you cried when you were upset, your brown eyes, your hair, your smile, everything. One day I made up my mind to see you again. When I arrived _our_ family was waiting for me. They were trying to hide your…death. When I finally understood what they said I ran to your house. I went to your bedroom and you weren't there. Charlie hadn't changed a single thing. He hadn't given up hope and tried to stay positive but it had been days since your disappearance and the search parties were getting smaller. I gave him my condolences along with everyone else. Since then everything I did I was forced. The only thing I did willingly was going hunting. Bella you are everything to me. I never wanted to hurt you I just…" I cut him off. He lied to protect me no matter how stupid a reason I thought it was he honestly loved me. So I kissed him.

My lips barely touching his and then too quickly I pulled away. He just looked at me and then pulled my face closer to him. He kissed me back but with a lot more force. His lips crashed down on mine and his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. My hands flew up and around his neck and slowly made there way to his hair. I felt his right hand slide up and down my back while his left stayed on the nape of my neck. He pulled me into his lap without leaving my lips.

"Well it looks like they finally made up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sad to say this is the last chapter of the story but I'm already working on another so please read that as well once I post it. Thank you**

**Jalila**

* * *

"_Well it looks like they finally made up."_

I pulled myself away from Edward and turned to see Jasper at the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes and you just ruined it way to go Jasper." I hissed at him. He just laughed and Edward chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"So can I welcome Bella back properly?"

I tugged on Edwards arm so he could let go of me. He did reluctantly and I went to embrace Jasper. Everyone soon found their way into the room and each said there welcome.

"So love does this mean you won't be leaving now?" I had completely forgotten about my wishes to leave until Angel brought it up again.

"Moving" Edward raised an eyebrow seemingly bothered by the fact that I wanted to leave.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"Good but there are a few things we haven't cleared up."

"What would those be?"

"Bella…how…who."

"Ah that." Angel was at my side in an instant.

"How bad was it." Alice asked.

"I think we better sit down." We all took our placed and we were a bit more relaxed. Edward hadn't released me and sat next to me his left hand over my shoulder. "I guess I should tell you everything I remember about it." I was hesitant and they were all looking at me hoping it wasn't a horrible turn. "It was about two months after you left and I was feeling lonely. The only place I knew I would feel better was at Jacobs house."

I heard a small growl leave Edward. I place my hand on his thigh to comfort him and decided to leave out Jacob for the remainder of the _story_.

"When I was returning home something…_someone_ hit my car. At the time I thought I had hit an animal so I went out to see what happened. I remember seeing her there. She was standing a few feet away from me and she started to make her way over to me. Then Laurent appeared and he was holding her back. They were arguing back and forth I wasn't able to hear what the topic was but I had a feeling it was about you."

I faced Edward and he looked shocked as if someone had punched the air out of him.

"Should I continue." I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable so after a nod I began again. "I was just staring at them knowing I couldn't outrun them or hurt them in anyway. I was frozen with fear. Then Laurent came up to me and I heard Victoria growl. Laurent shrugged her off and then asked me about you. 'Where are the Cullen's Bella, we went to their house but found it empty and their scent is fading?' I said the first thing the popped into my head…I told him you were on vacation. Of course being the great actress that I am they didn't believe a word. He picked me up and threw me into the forest."

I felt Edward tense up a little.

"There was blood lot's of blood…and I'm sure that I had bruised my back at that moment. Then Victoria was on top of me and she dragged me by my hair deeper into the woods. I guess she stopped when she thought it was deep enough that people wouldn't be able to hear. She threw me against a tree and I couldn't get up after that."

I stopped the memory was getting cloudy and I stared at the floor.

"You don't have to continue" Carlisle reassured me.

"It's not that…it's just that my memory starts to fail me after that. I want to tell you." I paused trying to relieve the moment. "Laurent was by my side and whispered 'mate for mate.' He broke my arm and then bit me. Victoria lifted me to her and then sank her teeth in my throat."

I flinched even after all this time and Edward held my hand. I didn't miss the growl. I looked up stared into his eyes and then continued the story.

"Everything started to go black the last thing I remember was this pack of wolves I first thought they were beard because of the stories going around at the time but then I saw what they were. The pain that I felt it was…unbearable. Time went by so slowly I thought I was in hell and the fire was never going to stop. When I woke the wolves were still with me. Then…then…Jacob. He was one of them. I don't know how it happened they just stayed with me until my memories came back. Well most of them anyway. It was hard to know that none of you were there. To know I was alone. It scared me."

I could see what I had done. They were all hurt by my words and I immediately regretted them.

"I left Forks after two weeks. I stayed in the arctic and then progressed down when my control was better. You know I've never drank human blood. I figured I would fall of the wagon sort to speak but I was delighted I never did."

"What happened to Laurent and Victoria?" Emmett asked fist at the ready.

"Jacob and the rest of the pack finished them off while I was changing. They helped me. Gave me money and hunted for me. I was completely useless for about a week. Afraid to try anything thinking I would harm someone. They never left my side. Leaving them was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"A come on love don't let yourself get down. You have Edward back." I loved Angel dearly he always knew what to say. I smiled.

"I have to go and call Carmen." They all gave me a confused look so I explained. "I spent a short of amount of time with the Denali coven. I made them promise not to tell you anything. However Carmen was always hopeful that we would reunite so I promised she would be the first person I told once it did happen."

"I think we should tell them together." Edward said while taking a cell phone out of his pocket.

The call went as I expected. She said her congratulations, as did everyone else. Angel left hours later to pay a visit to Tanya. He only met her once we left the next day. I never knew they made a connection. I was sad to see him go but I couldn't force him to stay. At least I know he would be happy.

Edward pulled me away from his family and led us to the meadow, _our_ meadow. Everything was so serene and peaceful.

"I missed you. I missed being able to hold you and kiss you." I sighed and he bent down his head down to kiss me. I pulled away and I heard him sigh.

"Did you really think I would forget you even if you left? Did you think I would go through the rest of my life like any other human?" I didn't want to argue but we needed to clear things up. The sooner the better.

"I hoped you would move on. I wanted you to forget about me and I knew you wouldn't if you thought that I still loved you. So I…I lied and I'm sorry." His eyes showed nothing but sadness.

"I just didn't want to damn you to this. I didn't want to take your soul."

"How could you think that? Even after what you said to me I knew I would never be happy I felt it. Nothing would cover the hole that appeared when you left. I knew that. I embraced the fact I would be lonely for the rest of my life, my human life. Then I turned into this and I fell apart. A lifetime without you would be difficult. An eternity would be unbearable. It took years but I was able to start a new life. I may not have been happy but I did find use for my time. In the beginning I was convinced we had no soul but by the end I wasn't so sure. Now I know we do. Thanks to our soul we both have felt pain, sadness, loneliness, happiness, and love. I know there is something waiting for us when we die. You may not believe it but I do. Being a vampire to you is a terrible thing. I admit the thirst is horrible but we have chosen to conquer the monster and I think that's what has enabled us to keep our soul intact. Including you. So please stop mourning I don't want you to look at me and feel sad just because I am what I am. Be selfish and don't look back."

Edwards POV

I knew she felt completely sure we had souls and I wasn't going to argue. Having her here in my arms in our meadow, maybe we did. Perhaps we did have some kind of hope when we reached the other side. So I held her tighter and leaned in to kiss her. She tasted better than what I remembered.

Her scent filled me and nothing else mattered. I bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. I let my tongue roam inside her mouth and she moaned. The sound instantly made me react and my hand wandered to her thigh. Her hands went to my hair while her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt every inch of her. Her tiny body seemed to be made for me.

I gave up hope of being happy a long time ago and now everything is as it should be.

Our naked bodies lay side by side waiting for the sun to come up. She was mine and I was hers that was never going to change. Meeting her all those years ago was the best thing that happened to me.

She was the most beautiful creature in existence and she wanted me.

"The sun is coming up we better go we have school tomorrow." I didn't want to leave but she was right we did have school.

"You're right." We dressed and ran home.

"When are you moving in?" Trying my best to hide the enthusiasm in my voice. She laughed which means I failed.

"After school we can pack up my things."

"Good." I kissed until Alice said if she didn't leave she wouldn't be able to make it to school on time. I felt strange without her. Not having her in my arms aggravated me.

Bella's POV

Our trip to the meadow had been incredible. Everything I ever expected and more. I reached the school and Edward waited for me with open arms. This was the beginning of my new life. I forget about everyone else and focused on my love. I was going to get my happily ever after.


End file.
